


Alpha’s Lament

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bawdy, Gen, Limmerick, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: An Alpha man with a small dick gets no love.





	Alpha’s Lament

There once was an Alpha most keen

To ensure his ‘asset’ be clean.

The Omegas, they blinked

And snickered to think:

_Is it clean…?! It can barely be seen!!_


End file.
